board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Crono at the Bat
Crono at the Bat is a poem based on "Casey at the Bat" that satai delenn wrote in 2007. The poem commemorates Crono's loss to Vincent in Round Three of the 2007 Character Battle, a defeat which in some people's eyes signaled a breaking of the Noble Nine. Crono at the Bat The outlook wasn't brilliant for the Noble Nine that day: The score stood four to two, with but one round more to play. And then when Samus fell to Earth, and Sonic in a hole, A sickly silence fell upon the voters of the poll. A straggling few got up to go in deep despair. The rest Clung to that hope which springs eternal in the human breast; They thought, if only Crono could but get a chance at that-- We'd put up even money, now, with Crono in the match. But Link preceded Crono, as did also Solid Snake, And the former was a mute elf and the latter had the shakes; So upon that stricken multitude grim melancholy sat, For there seemed but little chance of Crono's getting to the match. But Link pulled out a fairy, to the wonderment of all, And Snake, the withered old man, proved he was still cool after all; And when the dust had lifted, and the board saw what had occurred, There was Solid safe in round two and Link on his way to the third. Then from 5,000 posts and more there rose a lusty roar; It rumbled through the topics, it rattled the whole board; It shocked the moderators and knocked the lurkers flat, For Crono, mighty Crono, was advancing to the match. There was ease in Crono's manner as he stepped into his place; There was pride in Crono's bearing and a smile on Crono's face. And when, responding to the cheers, he gave a cheerful grin, No stranger on the site could doubt 'twas Crono coming in. Ten thousand eyes were on him as he rubbed his hands with glee; Five thousand tongues applauded when he waved for all to see. Then while the sprite-round match pic was posted on the page, Defiance gleamed in Crono's eye--his sprite belied his age. And now the stroke of midnight came beneath the board vote’s stare, And Crono stood a-watching it in haughty grandeur there. Close by the sturdy swordsman the vote unheeded sped-- "That ain't my style," said Crono. "Strike one," the voters said. From the stats topic, black with posts, there went up a muffled roar, Like the beating of To Zanarkand by Dreams Bordering the Shore. "Kill him! Kill that Vincent!" shouted someone on the board; And its likely they'd have killed him had not Crono raised his sword. With a smile of mute charity great Crono's visage shone; He stilled the rising tumult; he bade the match go on; He signaled to his fanbase, and on the day vote flew; But Crono still ignored it, and the voters said, "Strike two." "Fraud!" cried the maddened thousands, and echo answered fraud; But one scornful look from Crono and the stats topic was awed. They saw his face grow stern and cold, they saw his muscles strain, And they knew that Crono wouldn't let that vote go by again. The sneer is gone from Crono's lip, though no one hears his voice; He sets himself defiantly against the voters’ choice. And now the second night vote comes, and now we watch it go, And now the poll is shattered by the force of Vincent's blow… Oh, somewhere on GameFAQs the sun is shining bright; Games are playing somewhere, and somewhere hearts are light, And somewhere men are laughing, and somewhere children shout; But there is no joy on Board 8 - mighty Crono has struck out. External Links * B8 went crazy when the NN was "broken" Category:User Projects